Et si ?
by Blythe-chan
Summary: L'histoire prend place après les retrouvailles de l'équipe 7 au repère d'Orochimaru. Naruto et Sakura ont échoué à ramener Sasuke qui s'est volatilisé en compagnie de son maître. Et si Naruto comprenait que son camarade ne comptait pas revenir de si tôt au village ? Et si une personne inattendue s'intéressait à Sakura ? Et si cet intérêt cachait un dessein nettement plus sombre ?
1. Prologue

Hello à tous ! Voici ma toute première fiction et donc mon tout premier prologue ! Il n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ce sera normalement la seule partie centrée sur Naruto puisque l'histoire se base principalement sur Sakura.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à l'illustre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que jouer avec.

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span> : Le départ._

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et seuls quelques halètements étaient perceptibles. Etendu sur son lit, un jeune blond semblait se débattre dans les méandres d'un sommeil tout sauf paisible. Il marmonnait des suites de mots inaudibles, entrecoupées de plaintes, tout en se tournant et se retournant dans ses draps humides de transpiration.

_« Naruto… Alors tu es là toi aussi ? »_

Il tressaillit soudain, s'agitant davantage, tandis que quelques gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de ses tempes et qu'un mot franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Sasuke…, marmotta-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

_« C'est pour cela que j'ai coupé ces liens. »_

_« Mon ''lien'' est tout autre. C'est la haine qui me lie à mon frère. »_

- Sa… Sasuke, bredouilla une nouvelle fois l'endormi. Sasuke, pourquoi ?

_« Ce jour là, si je t'ai laissé vivre… C'était par pur caprice. Tiens d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ton rêve de devenir Hokage ? Tu aurais mieux fais de t'entraîner au lieu de perdre ton temps à me courir après. Pas vrai Naruto ? Car cette fois-ci, par pur caprice, je vais t'ôter la vie. »_

- SASUKE !

Le jeune homme se redressa dans un sursaut, essayant avec difficulté de retrouver une respiration régulière. Il déglutit péniblement tout en fixant les draps emmêlés, témoins de son sommeil agité, pendant que la dernière phrase de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère résonnait dans son esprit.

_« Tu penses encore comme un gamin, Naruto Ma revanche signifie tout pour moi. Tant que je peux l'assouvir, je me fiche de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, à moi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. » _

.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait revu son ancien coéquipier et chaque nuit il assistait de nouveau à la scène qui s'était jouée lors des retrouvailles tant attendues de l'équipe 7.

Une semaine qu'il s'était isolé, demandant à ne voir personne. Une semaine qu'il ruminait, seul dans son appartement. Une semaine que les mots de Sasuke retentissaient dans sa tête, chaque jour un peu plus fort. Une semaine qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, essayant de prendre une décision, faire un choix qui lui semblait toujours aussi cornélien.

_Car il était impossible de choisir l'un de ses coéquipiers, et cela au détriment du second n'est-ce pas ?_

.

Une fois de plus, Naruto resta un long moment, assis dans une semi-obscurité, à regarder sans le voir le mur de sa chambre, tentant de tourner dans tous les sens le problème auquel il faisait face. Les rayons du soleil, qui traversaient la baie vitrée et les rideaux y étant suspendus, éclairaient considérablement l'appartement lorsque le jeune homme se leva brusquement. La lumière du jour révélait une modeste pièce à vivre, sommairement meublée mais néanmoins chaleureuse, dans laquelle régnait un joyeux chahut.

Naruto enjamba, avec une habileté attestant l'expérience, les nombreux obstacles recouvrant le sol et atteint la salle de bains où il se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Une fois rasséréné, il regagna la pièce principale et se mit en quête d'un stylo et d'une feuille de papier. Cette fois, il avait pris sa décision.

Ce soir, il quitterait Konoha et partirait à la recherche de son déserteur de coéquipier. Restait à préparer ses affaires et écrire une lettre à sa coéquipière afin de lui expliquer les raisons de son départ. Il savait qu'elle allait lui en vouloir et serait blessée par sa désertion mais il avait fait son choix. Il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps à ruminer leur cuisant échec et ne rien faire.

Il devait agir il avait besoin d'agir.

Et puis, après tout, c'était certainement le seul moyen de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite 3 ans plus tôt alors elle comprendrait peut-être son choix.

- N'importe quoi, grogna-t-il, tu essayes uniquement de te rassurer et ça ne te fera sûrement pas te sentir moins coupable. Elle va te détester et tu le sais parfaitement, rajouta-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, une ombre passa les portes du village avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes, observant pour la dernière fois avant un long moment les rues désertes de Konoha seulement éclairées par la lueur de la pleine lune. Après un soupir, chargé de regrets étouffés, l'ombre se remit en route, disparaissant dans les ténèbres avec l'espoir d'avoir fait le bon choix.

_Pardonne-moi, Sakura._

...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Pas vraiment d'action, juste une mise en place de l'histoire puisque le départ de Naruto est en quelque sorte l'élément déclencheur.<p>

Je suis désolée par avance de toutes les erreurs de débutant qu'il y aura mais je ferai de mon mieux pour m'améliorer !

N'hésitez pas à commenter que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé :)

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Bisous !


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous !

Voici enfin le premier chapitre, du point de vue de Sakura cette fois. Encore une fois peu d'action mais les choses sont enfin mises en place donc l'histoire va pouvoir réellement commencer.

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1<span> : Le calme avant la tempête._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle cherchait le sommeil, sommeil qui semblait d'ailleurs s'obstiner à la fuir, et elle atteignait l'extrême limite de sa patience.

Elle se redressa. De toute manière, elle était bien trop perturbée pour réussir à trouver le repos. Toute la journée, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait rapidement reconnu cette sensation qui lui tordait les entrailles pour l'avoir déjà ressentie, trois ans auparavant, lors du départ de Sasuke. C'était ce pressentiment qui l'avait conduite devant les portes du village le soir où elle avait désespérément tenté de faire revenir son ancien coéquipier sur sa décision avant d'échouer et le ressentir de nouveau ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ainsi, elle s'était surprise, l'estomac noué par l'anxiété, à guetter à chaque minute l'arrivée d'un message l'informant d'une nouvelle catastrophe.

Cependant, son attente avait été vaine étant donné qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune visite. Chose fort peu étonnante, la demoiselle s'étant enfermée dans sa chambre suite à son retour de mission pour ne presque plus en sortir avant de refuser toutes visites de ses amis. Elle avait entendu dire que Naruto s'était lui aussi cloîtré dans son appartement et n'avait pas fait mine d'en sortir depuis lors.

La pilule était dure à avaler pour les deux jeunes qui avaient toujours cru envers et contre tout au retour prochain de leur coéquipier. Espoir encore accru lorsque Sakura avait obtenu les informations concernant le lieu du rendez-vous entre Sasori et Kabuto, son espion. Dans cette situation, s'entendre dire que seule la vengeance comptait aux yeux de Sasuke et que l'unique lien qu'il reconnaissait était la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère n'avait été évident ni pour Sakura ni pour Naruto.

En effet, s'ils s'étaient souvent rassurés avec la pensée que, dans le pire des cas, une fois sa vengeance accomplie, le dernier des Uchiwas reviendrait sagement à Konoha, ils comprenaient maintenant qu'ils avaient été d'une naïveté tristement aberrante.

Si la jeune femme avait profité de cette semaine pour, en quelque sorte, faire le deuil de son ancien coéquipier et premier amour, elle se doutait que Naruto n'avait certainement pas suivi le même raisonnement qu'elle et elle attendait sa future réaction avec appréhension. Le jeune homme n'était pas considéré comme le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha pour rien.

Elle soupira. De fait, si le discours de Sasuke lui avait clairement fait comprendre le dédain et le désintéressement total qu'avait le brun à leur encontre, elle n'était pas sans savoir que son ami blond ne se laisserait pas abattre aussi facilement et n'abandonnerait pas pour si peu.

Il lui semblait maintenant nécessaire d'avoir une discussion avec le blond : elle allait le libérer de cette promesse égoïste faite dans leur jeunesse qui n'avait cessé de les tourmenter durant toutes ces années pour leur permettre d'aller enfin de l'avant. Elle savait que leur conversation ne se ferait pas sans heurt mais elle pensait important d'essayer de faire comprendre à son ami que Sasuke ne reviendrait pas de si tôt au village et qu'ils devaient maintenant penser davantage à eux. L'essentiel était qu'ils soient là l'un pour l'autre comme cela aurait toujours du l'être. Naturellement, une fois sa vengeance accomplie, ils retendraient leurs mains à Sasuke mais pour le moment espérer son retour était aussi futile que déraisonnable.

Elle souhaitait profondément que Naruto se range à ses arguments ils méritaient tous deux le bonheur et se perdre dans le passé ne leur permettrait jamais de l'obtenir. Il était temps pour eux de grandir et de mettre au placard leurs rêves d'enfance pour devenir des ninjas forts sur qui l'on pouvait compter.

Il leur faudrait sans doute du temps pour accepter l'idée que l'équipe 7 ne serait peut-être plus jamais rassemblée mais ils apprendraient petit à petit à construire une relation de confiance et un bon travail d'équipe avec le capitaine Yamato et Sai afin de former une nouvelle équipe unie et performante.

Forte de ses résolutions et apercevant les premiers rayons du soleil, la jeune fleur s'étira avant de se lever tranquillement. Elle prit son temps pour se préparer, son coéquipier étant bien connu pour sa paresse matinale, et elle se dirigea sans faire de bruits dans la cuisine.

.

Elle sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé perchée sur un tabouret du bar lorsqu'une petite frimousse passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Nee-chan ? Appela une petite voix.

Sakura tourna la tête pour voir s'avancer lentement sa petite sœur.

- Salut ma puce, répondit-elle doucement en souriant. Tu es déjà réveillée ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se levant.

La petite se frotta les yeux et bailla longuement avant de répondre.

- C'est parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Tu veux me le raconter ?

- Mmh… Maman était très triste. Alors je lui ai tendu Mr Lapin pour qu'elle lui fasse un câlin comme je fais quand je suis triste et elle l'a jeté par terre. Et puis elle m'a crié dessus et tu es arrivée. Et là vous vous êtes disputées, termina la petite. Pourquoi vous vous disputez tout le temps maintenant maman et toi ? Reprit-elle dans un sanglot. Maman ne nous aime plus, c'est pour ça ?

- Oh, Ume…, murmura tristement Sakura en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa sœur. Maman nous aime, c'est juré ma chérie. C'est juste qu'elle est très triste depuis que papa n'est plus là. Il lui manque beaucoup, tu comprends ? Je suis désolée, je te promets qu'on ne se disputera plus d'accord ?

- Mais moi aussi papa me manque, pleurnicha Ume.

- Je sais ma puce, je sais. Il me manque à moi aussi, dit Sakura, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. La tristesse de sa sœur lui serrait le cœur et elle se sentait impuissante face à la douleur de la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman ne voulait plus s'occuper d'elle. Viens là, reprit-elle en tendant les bras.

Ume se pelotonna dans les bras de sa grande sœur, reniflant régulièrement, tandis que Sakura resserrait son étreinte autour du petit corps chaud pressé contre sa poitrine.

- Je te promets que les choses vont s'arranger sous peu. Je vais parler avec maman et tu verras, bientôt tout ira bien d'accord ? Termina-t-elle tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Promis ? Voulu s'assurer Ume d'une voix enrouée.

- C'est juré. Va te laver le visage maintenant, moi je m'occupe de préparer ton petit déjeuner. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école ? L'interrogea-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

La petite fille écarquilla ses grands yeux verts d'un air épouvanté et parti en courant en direction de la salle de bains en même temps qu'elle répondait à sa grande sœur.

- Ah non, non, non Nee-chan ! Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard ! Sinon Hiroki va encore en profiter pour se moquer de moi !

Sakura sourit tendrement face à cette réponse : Ume avait beau affronter des épreuves difficiles pour une enfant de son âge, elle n'en perdait pas pour autant son enthousiasme et son entrain qui semblaient être à toute épreuve.

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle repensa à sa promesse. Elle devait parler à leur mère. Rapidement. Elle avait attendu patiemment que cette dernière retrouve le goût à la vie mais la situation ne pouvait plus durer : Ume avait besoin de l'attention et de l'amour de sa maman et Sakura savait qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout. Elle aussi ressentait l'absence d'une présence maternelle de façon douloureuse et il était grand temps d'essayer d'améliorer les choses.

Elle décida de reporter sa visite chez Naruto à l'après-midi. Sa sœur avait besoin d'elle et elle passait avant tout.

.

.

Il était 9 heures passées lorsque la jeune femme fut de retour chez elle.

Après avoir tenu compagnie à Ume pendant que celle-ci déjeunait, Sakura l'avait aidé à choisir avec soin sa tenue pour son premier jour de classe puis elle avait rassemblé la chevelure brune de sa sœur en deux longues nattes qu'elle avait attachées grâce à deux rubans assortis à sa robe verte.

Elles étaient parties pour l'école sur le coup des 8 heures et demie, Ume insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas être en retard. Le début des cours étant fixé à 9 heures et l'école se trouvant à une dizaine de minutes de leur maison, Sakura choisit de passer par le parc où elles avaient l'habitude de jouer lorsque leur père était encore en vie. La petite fille sembla ravie de cette initiative et les deux sœurs discutèrent joyeusement tout en remontant les allées bordées de cerisiers en fleurs. Le mois d'avril débutait et le temps était relativement doux depuis quelques jours.

Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées en vue de l'école et avaient commencé à apercevoir quelques élèves, Sakura avait senti la main de sa sœur se resserrer sur la sienne. Sentant son anxiété, elle avait décidé de détourner l'attention de la petite.

.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

- Dis Ume, je pensais que ce soir je pourrais peut-être venir te chercher. Nous pourrions aller acheter quelques dangos chez _Dango Daikazoku _pour les manger avec maman, qu'en dis-tu ? Suggéra la jeune fleur.

La petite ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un large sourire. Ç

- Vraiment ? Ça serait super Nee-chan ! Mais tu crois que maman voudra bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me charge de convaincre maman, lui assura Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

- Tu es géniale Nee-chan ! Et tu crois que…

- Ume ! Fut brusquement interrompue l'enfant. Tu viens avec nous ? Continua un jeune garçon accompagné de quelques enfants.

- J'arrive tout de suite Hiroki ! Répondit joyeusement Ume. On se voit tout à l'heure alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, lui confirma sa sœur. Amuse toi bien ma puce et surtout, sois sage, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

- Oui, oui Nee-chan, acquiesça-t-elle rapidement tout en courant pour rejoindre ses amis.

Sakura regarda la fillette filer avec entrain vers ses amis sous son regard amusé. Tant pis, elle irait voir son ami plus tard dans la soirée ou le lendemain : une promesse était une promesse et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui lui reprocherait cette façon de penser.

Elle se mit alors en route : elle devait absolument parler à leur mère et faire avancer les choses.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fin du flash-back<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elle fixait depuis maintenant quelques minutes la porte close. Depuis la mort de son mari, Genjiro Haruno, lors d'une mission 6 mois auparavant, Saeka Haruno s'était renfermée sur elle-même et restait prostrée dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour satisfaire des besoins élémentaires.

Sakura soupira. Elle avait beau avoir promis à sa sœur que la situation allait s'améliorer, elle n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de faire face à sa mère et elle commençait à regretter d'avoir sans doute donné de faux espoirs à sa cadette.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours été très proche de sa mère. C'était leur relation, très complice à l'époque, qui lui avait permis de se remettre du départ de Sasuke quelques années plus tôt et elle se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir aider sa mère à surmonter le drame qui secouait la famille Haruno.

En effet, les rares discussions qu'elles avaient finissaient toujours par tourner en dispute, Sakura reprochant à sa mère d'être égoïste, de trop se laisser aller et de lui laisser affronter tous les problèmes qui se présentaient seule alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Saeka, de son côté, lui reprochait de ne pas comprendre sa douleur.

Le fait que Saeka refuse de voir sa fille cadette qui était le portrait craché de son défunt mari n'arrangeait pas les choses et, à force d'être rejetée sèchement, la fillette en était arrivée à la conclusion que sa maman ne l'aimait plus. Sa mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de faire souffrir Ume qui, bien que trop jeune pour comprendre, ressentait parfaitement la froideur de sa maman à son égard. Les diverses disputes entre sa sœur et sa mère ne faisaient que la rendre plus inquiète et depuis quelques semaines la petite fille ne cessait de faire des cauchemars à ce sujet.

Sakura essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer mais elle ne pouvait remplacer sa mère et elle se rendait amèrement compte que si elle n'agissait pas rapidement, elles auraient bientôt perdu leurs deux parents.

La jeune fleur se reprit. Elle dépassa la porte rapidement et parti préparer du thé dans la cuisine autant essayer de mettre sa mère dans de bonnes dispositions. Lorsque le thé fut prêt, elle en servi et une tasse et retourna devant porte de la chambre. Elle toqua alors délicatement puis attendit. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y ait de réaction.

Sakura souffla. De nouveau, elle toqua et cette fois elle appela doucement sa mère.

- Maman ?

Elle patienta encore quelques secondes avant de recommencer.

- Maman ? Appela-t-elle un peu plus fort. Je t'ai préparé une tasse de thé, je peux entrer ? Insista-t-elle. Ecoute, je sais que tu es fatiguée mais j'ai promis à Ume que l'on mangerait des dangos ensemble pour le goûter. Ça lui ferait vraiment très plaisir si tu acceptais.

Elle patienta une nouvelle fois et un léger murmure lui parvint la décidant à entrer.

- Maman ? J'entre, d'accord ?

Elle ouvrit la porte. L'odeur de renfermé lui agressa les narines, elle s'avança dans la pièce, plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité qui régnait. Un léger mouvement sur sa gauche l'a fit s'arrêter. Elle se tourna dans cette direction et discerna la silhouette amaigrie de sa mère, prostrée sur le lit.

Elle s'approcha davantage et déposa la tasse sur la table de chevet avant de reculer et de s'assoir sur le coin du lit. Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement sous son poids elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et pris une grande inspiration. Sa mère n'avait toujours pas réagi.

- Maman, s'il te plait…, murmura-t-elle. Il faut que l'on parle. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi…, termina la jeune fille, les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues rougies.

Elle attendit quelques instants.

- Maman, réagis ! Je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de tout toute seule encore longtemps tu sais… Si seulement tu essayais, juste un peu ! Je ne te demande d'aller mieux dès demain, seulement d'avancer pas à pas, à ton rythme. Tu ne peux plus te laisser aller comme ça ! Ume a besoin de toi, je-j'ai besoin de toi… termina-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Nouvel échec. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner, Sakura se rappela le visage profondément réjoui de sa sœur lorsqu'elle lui avait promis de convaincre sa mère de partager un moment avec elles. Une colère sourde monta en elle.

- Tu sais ce qu'Ume m'a demandé ce matin ? Reprit-elle plus fortement. Si on se disputait parce que tu ne l'aimais plus, parce que tu ne nous aimais plus ! C'est encore une petite fille, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi sa maman ne veut plus lui adresser la parole ou la voir. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher sa ressemblance avec papa, c'est trop cruel ! Je sais que tu souffres, mais à nous aussi papa nous manque. On est une famille, on devrait affronter ça toutes ensembles ! Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec toi et je regrette la majorité des choses que je t'ai dites lors de nos disputes mais certaines restent vraies. Je t'en veux de faire souffrir Ume, je t'en veux de nous priver de notre dernier parent encore présent et je t'en veux de me laisser seule face à la dure réalité des choses ! C'est moi qui ai du expliquer à une petite fille de 6 ans que son papa ne rentrerait pas à la maison, c'est moi qui ai du organiser les obsèques de papa auxquelles tu n'as même pas assisté, c'est moi qui était présente à chaque fois qu'Ume faisait un cauchemar et qui l'aidait à se rendormir. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais c'est dur pour moi aussi, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé. Je vais continuer à m'occuper d'Ume, des factures et de tout le reste mais en échange je voudrais vraiment que tu sois un peu plus présente. Au moins pour Ume. Tiens-lui compagnie pendant son goûter, raconte-lui une histoire, coiffe-la, écoute-la te raconter sa journée, fais ce que tu veux ! Mais s'il te plait, arrête de la priver de sa mère alors qu'elle a déjà perdu son père.

Sakura se tu, essoufflée, et elle attendit quelques instants, à l'affut de la moindre réaction chez sa mère qui indiquerait qu'elle l'avait seulement écoutée. Ne décelant rien, la jeune fille se découragea et se releva. Elle avait vraiment essayé mais il semblait qu'elle soit obligée de décevoir sa petite sœur une nouvelle fois. Elle souhaitait maintenant quitter cette chambre le plus rapidement possible.

Aussi cru-t-elle rêver, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix rauque et erraillée s'élever.

- Merci… Pour le thé.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et Sakura fit volte-face, dévisageant sa mère qui s'était redressée dans son lit.

- Ma… Maman ? Reprit-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait sa mère qui réagissait pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Tu m'as écoutée ? Continua-t-elle avec une voix tremblotante.

- Je… Je suis désolée Sakura…, articula difficilement Saeka. J'ai, j'ai juste… Je souffre tellement tu sais. Gen-Genjiro, il me manque cruellement… Je pense à lui tous les jours et j'ai l'impression que la douleur ne s'atténuera jamais…

- Je pense à lui tous les jours moi aussi, quand-quand je vois Ume principalement mais aussi pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner… Je me souviens qu'il faisait toujours une forme avec le riz : Ume avait droit à un cœur et moi-

- … A une fleur, termina sa mère. Une fleur de cerisier…

- Qu'il disait ! Dit Sakura d'un air nostalgique. Ça n'a jamais vraiment ressemblé à autre chose qu'un amas de riz avec quelques pointes.

- Ça lui a toujours fait plaisir de faire ça même s'il n'était pas très habile.

- Tu sais, je… Non, rien, s'interrompit Sakura. Un silence gêné s'installa jusqu'à ce que Saeka reprenne doucement la parole.

- Continue Sakura.

- Je le fais pour Ume, former un cœur avec son riz je veux dire. Elle me l'a réclamé quelques jours après-après l'enterrement de papa… Et depuis, j'en ai pris l'habitude je pense, finit-elle timidement.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Saeka reprit la parole.

- Je pense… Je pense que ça lui fait plaisir de voir ça là où il est Sakura, chuchota-t-elle en regardant sa fille.

Sakura acquiesça.

- J'espère, répondit-elle doucement.

Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Sakura se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir que tu m'aies écoutée maman, commença-t-elle. J'espère que tu repenseras un peu à ce que j'ai dit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à côté.

- D'accord…

Sakura refermait doucement la porte lorsque sa mère l'interrompit :

- Attends Sakura… La porte, tu peux laisser la porte ouverte s'il te plait ?

- Ou-oui, oui bien sur, balbutia-t-elle. Pas de problème.

- Merci.

Contenant difficilement sa joie, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de s'occuper de la vaisselle qui trainait et préparer le repas du midi.

S'afférant dans le salon, Sakura réfléchissait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère tandis qu'elle pliait le linge qu'elle venait de détendre. Elle était ravie d'avoir pu parler de ce qu'elle ressentait avec sa mère et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir optimiste quant à la suite des évènements.

Elle repensa au premier effort que sa mère avait fourni ce midi même. Alors qu'elle récupérait régulièrement le plateau-repas qu'elle préparait pour sa mère presque intact, elle avait eu la surprise de trouver un plateau à moitié vide en passant devant la chambre de sa génitrice. Elle avait été touchée par cet acte de bonne volonté de sa mère elle savait que ce serait long et difficile mais peut-être cela marquerait-il le début d'un retour vers la normalité ?

Son regard accrocha soudain l'horloge fixée au mur et elle laissa échapper un juron. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle serait en retard pour aller chercher Ume.

Elle posa précipitamment le linge qu'elle tenait et croisa sa mère dans le couloir alors qu'elle allait à sa chambre.

- Maman, je vais chercher Ume, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Une demi-heure maximum, le temps de la récupérer et d'aller acheter des dangos. Si tu as besoin de linge propre, il est posé sur la table du salon.

Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsque Saeka ouvrit la bouche, surprenant sa fille une fois de plus.

- Tu vas les acheter chez _Dango Daikazoku _? Ton père les adorait…

- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire.

Saeka sembla hésiter un instant puis elle poursuivit.

- Dans ce cas, je vais préparer le thé…, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Les dangos sont toujours meilleurs avec une tasse de thé, finit-elle en allant vers la cuisine.

Sakura resta interdite quelques secondes. Sa mère était-elle en train de lui dire que... ? Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle imagina la réaction de sa sœur.

- Merci maman, murmura-t-elle au moment où Saeka tournait au coin du couloir.

Elle resta là un moment, bercée par la joie, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle lâcha un nouveau juron cette fois elle était définitivement en retard et Ume ne se priverait certainement pas de lui montrer son mécontentement.

Qu'à cela ne tienne elle passerait par les toits. Cela avait parfois du bon d'être ninja.

.

.

- Sakura-nee-chan ! Tu es en retard ! Râla franchement une petite fille, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis désolée ma puce, s'excusa Sakura. J'ai oublié de surveiller l'heure. Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant devant la moue renfrognée de sa petite sœur.

- Bon, d'accord mais en échange je veux qu'on repasse par le parc pour rentrer à la maison ! S'exclama la fillette, à nouveau réjouie.

- C'est entendu. Mais pour l'instant, je te rappelle que nous avons quelques courses à faire !

- J'avais oublié ! S'écria la petite. On va chercher les dangos ?

- C'est bien ça, acquiesça la jeune fleur avec un sourire.

Ume ouvrit la bouche et hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement la refermer tout en jouant avec ses doigts. Remarquant le manège de sa sœur, Sakura décida de l'encourager.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Ume ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite inspira alors une grande bouffée d'air et demanda timidement :

- Et-et maman ? On prend des dangos pour elle aussi ?

Sakura comprit immédiatement en voyant les yeux emplis d'espoir de sa sœur que c'était une question détournée pour savoir si elle avait pu convaincre leur mère de passer un moment avec elles. Elle laissa un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant de répondre à la fillette.

- Oui ma puce, on en prend pour maman aussi, lui confirma-t-elle la voix pleine de joie.

A cette réponse, l'enfant sauta de joie et attrapa la main de sa grande sœur pour l'entraîner avec enthousiasme en direction de la boutique.

- Vite, vite Nee-chan ! On doit se dépêcher alors ! S'écria gaiement la petite.

- Du calme Ume, rigola Sakura. La boutique ne va pas s'envoler tu sais !

- Allez Nee-chan, plus vite !

- D'accord, d'accord ! On se dépêche ma puce, céda la jeune fleur, faible face à tant de joie chez sa petite sœur.

.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux sœurs arrivaient au coin de leur rue lorsque Sakura arrêta Ume. La fillette était excitée comme une puce depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait pouvoir causer à sa mère et Sakura était un peu inquiète quant à la réaction de cette dernière face à tant d'agitation. Aussi décida-t-elle de prévenir la plus jeune.

- Ume ma chérie, tu m'écoutes quelques minutes s'il te plait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nee-chan ? Demanda Ume, visiblement intriguée.

- Je sais que tu es vraiment contente de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec maman mais il faut bien que tu comprennes qu'elle est encore très fatiguée. Alors ne sois pas trop déçue si elle ne te répond pas tout le temps ou si elle ne reste pas longtemps, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais je peux quand même lui raconter ma journée ?

- Bien sur ma puce ! Seulement, évite de lui poser des questions. Parle-lui tranquillement comme tu le fais avec moi et tout ira bien, sourit doucement Sakura.

- J'ai compris, je serai sage c'est promis ! On peut y aller maintenant ? Questionna-t-elle pleine d'impatience.

- Oui oui, on y va Ume, on y va.

La petite se remit en marche sans plus tarder, pressée de voir sa mère tandis que son aînée resta sur place quelques instants. Elle était tout de même un peu nerveuse. Elle inspira profondément avant de suivre sa cadette. Après tout, sa mère avait proposé de préparer du thé en attendant leur retour : c'était forcément bon signe, non ?

« Tout va bien se passer » se répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois mentalement alors qu'elle arrivait devant le portillon du jardin. Ume l'attendait avec hâte devant la porte d'entrée et Sakura pressa le pas, peu désireuse de frustrer sa sœur davantage.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur avec la fillette sur ses talons.

- Ume, tu vas te laver les mains et poser tes affaires dans ta chambre s'il te plait ? Je vais t'attendre dans la cuisine.

- J'y vais ! S'exclama gaiement la petite avant de partir précipitamment.

Sakura rigola doucement : pour le calme on pouvait repasser. Néanmoins, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa cadette si heureuse et elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui reprocher son enthousiasme. Elle-même se sentait d'ailleurs plutôt impatiente face à ce rapprochement tant souhaité.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine en portant ses sacs tout en se demandant si sa mère y était encore ou si elle était retournée dans sa chambre en attendant leur retour. Elle eut rapidement la réponse à sa question : alors qu'elle passait la porte de la pièce, elle aperçut Saeka assise sur une chaise. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées : ses coudes étaient sur la table et son menton reposait sur ses mains, croisées.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa fille lorsque cette dernière entra.

- Le thé est prêt, dit-elle tout en désignant d'une main la théière qui trônait fièrement à sa droite.

- D'accord, je vais aller chercher des tasses alors, répondit Sakura en souriant. Elle passa derrière le bar, après y avoir posé ses achats, pour s'approcher des placards avant de reprendre. Ume ne devrait pas tarder à arriver je lui ai dit que tu étais encore fatiguée et qu'elle devait essayer de rester le plus tranquille possible mais ne lui en veut pas si elle a du mal à contenir son excitation, d'accord ? Elle se tourna pour fixer sa mère qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ça lui fait vraiment très plaisir que tu aies accepté tu sais ? Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi souriante depuis un bon moment alors merci, finit-elle en souriant de nouveau. Elle attrapa les tasses et sorti aussi des assiettes sur lesquelles elle posa les tasses. Elle récupéra ensuite les dangos qu'elle avait déposés sur le bar et retourna vers la table sur laquelle elle posa tout. Elle mettait le couvert lorsque sa mère prit la parole.

- Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi, dit-elle à voix basse.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en souriant : timidement pour la plus vieille et pleinement pour la plus jeune.

- Est-ce que…, commença Sakura avant de se faire couper par l'arrivée pour le moins énergique de sa cadette.

- J'ai fini Nee-chan ! S'exclama la petite alors qu'elle arrivait en courant.

Elle se stoppa net à la vue de sa mère et Sakura pu clairement voir dans son regard l'envie de lui sauter au cou et la volonté d'obéir aux consignes de son aînée s'affronter dans un combat cornélien. Finalement Ume opta pour un entre-deux assez surprenant.

- Maman ! S'écria-t-elle sans bouger d'un pouce.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un calme olympien avant que Saeka n'entrouvrent doucement les bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Ume n'hésita pas plus longtemps et s'élança avec enthousiasme dans les bras ouverts, synonymes d'une affection maternelle qui lui avait tant manquée.

Suite à cela, le goûter s'était déroulé dans une ambiance emplie d'amour et du bonheur de s'être enfin retrouvées. Ume avait su rester relativement sage pendant qu'elle racontait sa journée à sa mère et sa sœur et elle s'était fait une joie de répondre aux quelques questions que Saeka lui avait posées. Sakura avait assisté à tout ça le sourire aux lèvres, participant de temps en temps à la conversation. Lorsque sa mère avait semblé commencer à être fatiguée, elle s'était levée pour débarrasser avant de gentiment demander à Ume d'aller s'occuper dans sa chambre en attendant d'aller se doucher. Elle lui promit de la rejoindre rapidement pour jouer avec elle et la petite partit sans faire trop de difficultés après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Désormais seules, Sakura et Saeka se fixèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille décide de prendre la parole.

- Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé non ?

- Oui. C'était… C'était un moment agréable, répondit Saeka.

- Je me disais que, si ça ne faisait pas trop pour toi, peut-être pourrions-nous passer tous les jours un peu de temps ensemble comme aujourd'hui ?

- Je-je ne sais pas Sakura, dit Saeka d'une voix basse.

- S'il te plait, je ne te demanderai rien d'autre. Seulement d'écouter Ume te raconter sa journée une fois rentrée. Je t'en prie maman, acheva-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Sa mère sembla hésiter quelques instants.

- C'est d'accord, finit-elle par répondre.

Sakura poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de parler.

- Merci maman, vraiment, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Saeka lui adressa un léger sourire avant de sortir de la cuisine et de regagner sa chambre. Sakura sourit elle aussi : cette fois elle en était sure, la situation commençait à s'améliorer et elle ferait tout pour que cela dure : foi de Haruno !

Elle finit de ranger la cuisine et se dépêcha de rejoindre Ume dans sa chambre. Elle ne doutait pas que sa sœur l'attendait impatiemment, l'esprit fourmillant d'idées de jeux en tous genres, et qu'elle ne se priverait pas de râler si son aînée la faisait patienter trop longtemps à son goût. Sakura poussa un long soupir, de lassitude cette fois. Elle n'était absolument pas la seule à posséder un fort caractère dans sa famille, sa sœur semblait se diriger exactement sur le même chemin et elle se souvenait que leur mère lui avait dit, alors qu'elle était plus jeune, qu'il en était de même pour toutes les femmes de leur clan.

C'est en poussant la porte de la chambre d'Ume qu'elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle avait prévu de rendre visite à Naruto dans la soirée. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis décida de reporter ses projets de nouveau. Elle préférait s'occuper de sa sœur ce soir et pouvoir prendre son temps avec son ami demain elle savait d'instinct que leur discussion risquait de s'éterniser et elle ne voulait pas laisser sa sœur seule la nuit des fois que cette dernière ait un cauchemar. Elle culpabilisa un peu à l'idée de laisser son coéquipier et meilleur ami un jour de plus dans sa solitude mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle le connaissait bien et elle savait qu'il ne lui reprocherait jamais une telle chose. Elle sourit tendrement, elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais en face.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par sa cadette qui semblait estimer qu'elle l'avait suffisamment attendue comme cela et réclamait à grand renfort de ronchonnements son attention exclusive.

Sakura obtempéra de bonne grâce et elles passèrent un long moment à jouer toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que Sakura, deux bonnes heures plus tard, ne décide qu'il allait bientôt être temps de manger et qu'elle n'envoie sa sœur se doucher tandis qu'elle s'attelait à la préparation de leur dîner et du plateau de leur mère.

.

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle coucha Ume que celle-ci revint sur l'événement majeur de leur journée, à savoir le goûter en compagnie de leur mère.

- - Dis Nee-chan ?

- Oui Ume, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai été sage cet après-midi hein ?

Sakura sourit.

- - Oui ma puce, tu as été exemplaire. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que je-je… En fait Nee-chan, c'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais te demander…

- Je m'en doutais. Demande-moi ce qui t'intéresse vraiment alors Ume, dit Sakura en riant.

La fillette ouvrit et referma plusieurs la bouche avant de se décider à poser sa question.

- - Est-ce que maman va prendre le goûter avec nous demain aussi ? Interrogea l'enfant, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

A cette question, Sakura se félicita franchement d'avoir insisté pour que leur mère accepte. Elle avait bien vu à quel point cela avait fait plaisir à Ume et elle était ravie de pouvoir lui donner une réponse positive.

- Oui, elle est d'accord. Mais tu dois me promettre d'être sage comme aujourd'hui parce que maman est encore fatiguée. Et moins elle se fatiguera, plus elle pourra passer de temps avec nous.

- C'est promis Nee-chan ! Je serai sage comme une image ! S'exclama la fillette, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça ma puce, lui répondit Sakura avec un clin d'œil complice.

La jeune fille sortit sans bruit de la chambre de l'enfant pour ne pas la réveiller. Entre sa première journée d'école et le quatre heures avec Saeka, la journée avait été riche en émotions et la petite s'était endormie beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, en plein milieu de son histoire quotidienne.

Sakura prit une rapide douche avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre et elle s'allongea sur son lit en toute tranquillité. Elle craignait maintenant beaucoup moins que sa sœur ait un cauchemar ce qui était synonyme pour elle d'une nuit sereine. A l'image de sa cadette elle rejoignit le pays des songes prestement, la majeure partie des problèmes tourmentant encore son esprit la veille étant réglés ou tout du moins proches de l'être.

.

.

Les doux rayons du soleil s'invitèrent timidement dans la chambre de Sakura. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement et ne semblait pas prête à se réveiller mais une personne en décida autrement.

- Nee-chan ? Hé Nee-chan, réveille-toi ! Dit Ume en secouant légèrement sa sœur.

- Hm… Deux minutes Ume…

Sur ses paroles, l'endormie se retourna et enfouit son visage sous la couette à l'abri de la lumière.

- Nee-chan ! Allez, lève-toi ou je vais être en retard à l'école et Hiroki va se moquer de moi !

- Comment ça tu vas être en retard, on a encore le temps c'est seulement… La tête de la jeune fille émergea de sous la couette et elle chercha son réveil d'un œil encore fatigué. Elle finit par trouver l'objet de sa recherche. Ah ! Tu vois bien, il est seulement… Huit heures et demie ?! Mais… Oh non, mon réveil n'a pas sonné ! File te préparer Ume, je te prépare un rapide petit-déjeuner pendant ce temps : tu le mangeras sur le chemin. Heureusement que tu t'es réveillée !

- Mais Nee-chan, je voulais que tu me fasses un cœur avec mon riz moi ! Râla la fillette.

- Désolée Ume mais on n'a pas le temps, je t'en ferai un demain c'est promis ma puce ! Maintenant, action !

La cadette sortit rapidement de la chambre de sa sœur, ne voulant pas risquer de subir son courroux en la contrariant : tout le monde le savait, on ne contredisait pas Sakura Haruno et encore moins de bon matin si on tenait à la vie.

.

Une heure plus tard, Sakura était de retour chez elle et elle passa la porte d'entrée en soupirant. Elle avait réussi à amener sa sœur juste à l'heure pour le début des cours mais en échange elle avait dû courir partout sans prendre une seconde pour elle.

Elle décida de boire un café et de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre son ami blond. De toute façon, vu l'heure qu'il était il y avait peu de chances que celui-ci soit déjà debout.

Elle mangeait tranquillement dans la cuisine quand elle vit sa mère passer dans le couloir. Cette dernière sembla hésiter avant de finalement s'arrêter sur le seuil de la pièce. Voyant cela comme une tentative de dire bonjour, Sakura sourit et prit rapidement la parole.

- Bonjour maman, dit-elle doucement.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'ait une réponse.

- Bonjour, répondit Saeka d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis contente de te croiser maintenant, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Sa mère se content de la fixer, attendant la suite.

- Je ne serai pas là ce midi, je vais voir Naruto : il faut qu'on parle et je pense que je mangerai avec lui. Comme c'est mercredi, Ume mange chez Hiroki donc tu n'auras pas à t'occuper d'elle. Je passerai la prendre à la sortie de l'école en revenant de chez Naruto et on achètera quelques douceurs pour le goûter. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais préparer le thé comme hier d'ailleurs ! Ah, et pour ce midi, je vais te préparer un plateau et je le mettrai au frigo, tu auras juste à faire réchauffer les plats d'accord ?

- D'accord…

- J'ai fait du café, tu en veux une tasse ? Je peux te l'apporter dans ta chambre si tu le souhaites.

- Je vais le boire dans la cuisine plutôt.

Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit : sa mère ne cessait de l'étonner et elle était ravie des efforts que cette dernière faisait pour essayer de se rapprocher.

- Dans ce cas je t'en sers une tasse tout de suite ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

Elle finit donc son petit-déjeuner, profitant pleinement de la présence de sa mère, dans un silence qui, pour une fois, n'était pas pesant mais davantage relaxant.

Il était onze heures lorsque Sakura décida de partir pour l'appartement de Naruto son ami habitait à une dizaine de minutes de chez elle dans les immeubles mis à disposition pour les ninjas.

Elle vérifia à la hâte qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle devait faire : la vaisselle était lavée, le ménage fait et le plateau pour sa mère était au frigo. Tout était bon, elle pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille. S'approchant de la porte d'entrée, elle passa devant la chambre de sa mère et vit avec surprise que la fenêtre, d'habitude fermée avec les stores baissés, était grande ouverte faisant ainsi disparaitre définitivement l'odeur de renfermé qui y régnait encore quelques jours plus tôt. Aussi, la chambre paraissait beaucoup plus propre et ordonnée que dans ses souvenirs et l'impression lugubre de désespoir qui s'en dégageait semblait s'être évanouie.

Elle sortit donc de chez elle d'une humeur radieuse et dû se retenir de ne pas sautiller sur le chemin du studio de son coéquipier. Elle était tout de même la disciple du Godaime, elle avait une réputation à tenir songea-t-elle, amusée.

Elle arriva rapidement devant chez son ami et ne perdit pas de temps avant de frapper délicatement à la porte. Elle patienta tranquillement quelques instants sans avoir de réponse. Elle toqua une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien.

_« Ne me dites quand même pas qu'il dort encore ce fainéant ? »_ se demanda-t-elle._ « Tant pis, maintenant que je suis ici, autant entrer je le réveillerai moi-même ! »_

Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée et pénétra dans l'appartement. Une odeur de renfermé et une sensation lugubre assaillirent ses sens. L'odeur âcre lui rappelait douloureusement celle qu'elle avait pu sentir dans la chambre de sa mère et ce fut ce qui la poussa à se ruer dans la pièce où dormait Naruto. Aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle, elle en était sûre maintenant, et elle ne l'abandonnerait surement pas. Après tout, lui ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, cherchant son ami dans la pénombre de la pièce. Après quelques secondes, elle dut s'avouer qu'il n'était visiblement pas là : la chambre était vide à l'image de l'appartement. Elle fit un tour rapide du reste du studio histoire d'en être certaine et revint dans la chambre une fois certaine d'être seule. Elle décida de remonter les stores et d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour renouveler l'air : elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette odeur, synonyme de tant de souffrance pour elle. Une fois l'appartement entier aéré, elle se mit à réfléchir. Où pouvait bien être son Naruto ? Elle serait étonnée qu'il soit sorti s'entraîner ou même faire une simple promenade au vu de l'humeur dans laquelle il semblait être. A moins qu'il ne soit allé chercher à manger chez Ichiraku ? Connaissant son coéquipier, c'était tout sauf impossible : cet estomac sur pattes ferait n'importe quoi si c'était pour les ramens de son restaurant préféré !

Elle décida de l'attendre, faisant un peu de rangement pour s'occuper. Cela avait toujours été ainsi : Naruto étant bien connu pour être un véritable champion en matière de désordre, la jeune fille l'aidait à ranger et à faire le ménage lorsqu'elle passait le voir. Elle se doutait que vivre seul depuis son plus jeune âge ne devait pas être facile et elle voulait aider son ami du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle faillit glisser sur un des vieux emballages de ramens qui jonchaient le sol et se rattrapa in-extremis au dossier d'une chaise. Elle avait beau l'adorer, parfois elle avait terriblement envie d'étrangler cet idiot blond qui lui servait de coéquipier ! Elle était passée un peu moins de deux semaines plus tôt et il avait déjà trouvé le moyen de mettre un tel capharnaüm ?!

- Mais c'est pas possible, il doit le faire exprès cet idiot, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle se promit de lui faire la morale lorsqu'il serait enfin rentré. Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle finit de ranger la pièce à vivre et elle se dirigeait vers la chambre pour faire de même lorsque son regard accrocha une feuille de papier pliée en deux sur la table. Au beau milieu du bazar elle ne l'avait pas vue mais maintenant qu'elle avait fait un brin de rangement, la feuille attirait toute son attention. Ne sachant pas si c'était un détritus de plus, elle décida de l'ouvrir pour vérifier si elle pouvait la jeter ou non.

Au premier abord, c'était une lettre de Naruto. Une lettre qui lui était adressée d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que son ami lui écrirait une lettre ? Curieuse, elle attaqua sa lecture.

Elle parcourut les quelques lignes manuscrites, ses mains se crispant de plus en plus sur la feuille au fil de sa lecture.

/

« _Sakura-chan,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai sûrement déjà loin. J'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai le pressentiment que si je n'aide pas Sasuke maintenant, nous le perdrons pour toujours. Il a besoin de moi, même s'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte, alors je pars. Je quitte Konoha pour le rejoindre et l'aider à réaliser sa vengeance. J'ai enfin compris qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il rentre au village avant que celle-ci ne soit accomplie alors, plutôt que de l'attendre sans rien faire, je préfère l'aider et faire en sorte qu'il atteigne son but le plus rapidement possible. Et lorsque cela sera fait, je serai là pour le convaincre de rentrer à Konoha avec moi._

_Je sais que tu seras sans doute blessée par cette décision et je m'en excuse : ne t'y trompe pas, tu es toi aussi très importante pour moi et ça a été une décision vraiment difficile à prendre. Je pense que Sasuke a plus besoin de moi en ce moment et même si je regrette déjà mon acte, je sais que je fais le bon choix en partant._

_Excuse-moi auprès des autres s'il te plait, si je pars comme un voleur c'est parce que je sais que vous auriez cherché à m'en empêcher pour certains et à m'accompagner pour d'autres. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques, surtout que je ne peux prévoir la réaction qu'aura Sasuke lorsque je l'aurai retrouvé._

_Je ferai tout pour tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite ce jour là et j'ai le sentiment, qu'un jour, l'équipe sept sera enfin réunie._

_En attendant nos retrouvailles futures, prends bien soin de toi Sakura et, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas trop pour t'abandonner ainsi._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Naruto. »_

/

Elle sentit toutes ses forces la quitter lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière ligne et elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol froid. Elle serra la lettre de toutes ses forces, refusant de croire ce qui se passait. Elle frissonna violemment et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, affaissée sur le carrelage glacé.

Lui aussi était parti. Et une fois de plus, elle avait été laissée derrière.

Maintenant, elle était seule.

...

* * *

><p>Et voilà : alors que tout semblait s'arranger pour Sakura, elle apprend que Naruto est parti !<p>

Sa réaction et les conséquences de ce départ dans le prochain chapitre m'sieurs dames ! ^^

Que dire de plus ? J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu; n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner vos impressions.

A bientôt pour la suite ! En attendant, bisous à tous ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, je n'arrive apparemment franchement pas à concilier la fac et l'écriture. Qui aurait dit que la fac de lettres prendrait autant de temps ! Pour ce chapitre, on arrive à la fin de la partie blabla et on va bientôt pouvoir rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2<span> : Ce que ressent celui qui reste._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, prostrée sur le sol, ses mains crispées sur la lettre comme si son corps cherchait un moyen de s'accrocher à la réalité alors que son esprit souhaitait seulement la fuir.

Elle refusait de croire que son coéquipier ait pu l'abandonner. Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire c'était impossible. Cela devait être une mauvaise blague _n'est-ce pas_ ? Il avait du apprendre, elle ne savait comment, qu'elle venait le voir et il avait décidé de lui jouer un tour. Il avait toujours été farceur : n'était-ce pas lui qui avait fait en sorte que Kakashi reçoive une brosse à tableau sur la tête le jour de leur première rencontre pour lui faire payer son retard ? Voilà, c'était ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Sakura eut un rire nerveux et releva brusquement la tête.

- Bon, c'est très drôle Naruto mais ça devient long maintenant ! J'ai même eu le temps de ranger ton bazar et c'était pas du luxe ! Allez, sors de ta cachette idiot ! Je sais que j'aurais du venir te voir plus tôt, je suis désolée, mais la blague a suffisamment duré, tu ne trouves pas ? Termina-t-elle d'une voix soudainement moins assurée tandis qu'elle parcourait des yeux les cachettes possibles de l'appartement, espérant à chaque instant voir surgir son cher blondinet sourire aux lèvres et l'air fier de sa mauvaise blague.

Les secondes passèrent. De plus en plus angoissée, elle serra si fort la lettre de son ami que le son du papier déchiré résonna dans la pièce vide, attirant une nouvelle fois son attention sur les mots qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de les avoir lus. Elle fixa d'un air absent la feuille qui semblait s'alourdir de minutes en minutes dans sa main, comme si ce simple objet essayait de lui transmettre un message. Son côté rationnel lui hurlait qu'elle refusait de faire face à la réalité mais elle s'efforça de l'ignorer. Il était là, tout près, elle en était sûre. Non. Elle le savait.

- Ecoute moi bien stupide blond, t'as franchement des progrès à faire en matière d'humour et encore, ça je peux le supporter. Mais si tu ne sors pas tout de suite de ta cachette, je te promets que tu vas comprendre ta douleur ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

Elle patienta quelques secondes de plus avant de continuer.

- Naruto, s'il te plait, ça ne me fait vraiment pas rire du tout... Pressa-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- Naruto… Insista la jeune fille, un sanglot étouffé dans la voix.

Elle attendit encore un peu alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler doucement.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça ! Tu m'en veux c'est ça ? Je ne comprends pas Naruto, je ne comprends pas ! Dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Seulement, une fois sa phrase terminée et sans même pouvoir se contrôler, elle laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris. Ne pas comprendre et refuser d'admettre étaient deux choses profondément différentes. Naruto avait beau être un farceur invétéré, il ne ferait jamais une blague aussi cruelle. Encore moins une semaine après qu'ils aient échoué à ramené Sasuke. Elle se voilait seulement la face. Et cette simple prise de conscience la fit se replier encore plus sur elle-même, un froid glacial s'emparant de tout son être. Elle frissonna violemment. Une petite voix lui répétait en boucle que sa réaction était due au choc, qu'elle devait absolument se lever et bouger pour se réchauffer mais l'intensité du chagrin qu'elle ressentait balaya tout sur son passage. Seules les ténèbres restèrent et Sakura se perdit doucement en elles, lâchant la feuille de papier à laquelle elle s'était agrippée avec l'énergie du désespoir un peu plus tôt. Couchée à même le sol, elle se recroquevilla encore davantage et ferma lentement les yeux, se déconnectant de cette réalité qui la faisait tellement souffrir.

.

.

Elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste depuis des heures lorsqu'une silhouette s'aventura dans la pénombre de l'appartement.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? La porte était ouverte alors je me suis permis d'entrer. Naruto, tu es là ? Interrogea une voix douce. Je viens de rentrer de mission et je t'avais dit que je viendrais te voir sitôt arrivée, tu te rappelles ? Je pensais arriver dans l'après-midi mais nous avons eu un imprévu sur le chemin du retour qui nous a fait prendre un peu de retard.

Des pas se firent entendre puis la personne sembla se stopper. La voix reprit gentiment.

- Naruto ? Tu es dans le salon ? Je vois que tu as aéré, c'est bien ! Mais il fait nuit maintenant, tu devrais fermer les fenêtres. Enfin, c'est déjà une bonne chose je… Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Sakura ? Sakura, tu vas bien ?!

La jeune fille sentit une légère pression sur ses épaules mais elle ne réagit pas pour autant. Elle voulait être seule, qu'on la laisse tranquille, la personne qui lui faisait face ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre cela par elle-même ! Les ténèbres étaient tellement plus calmes, elle souhaitait seulement rester ainsi. Si elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle ne pourrait plus souffrir n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle endurait une telle souffrance, elle savait seulement que son cœur s'était péniblement contracté à la mention du prénom masculin. Pourquoi une pareille douleur irradiait-elle dans son corps entier simplement à cause d'un nom ? Sakura s'efforça de réfléchir, de se rappeler. Elle sentait que la réponse était importante. Elle devait absolument se rappeler. Elle devait rapidement prévenir quelqu'un à propos d'une chose primordiale. C'était tellement frustrant, elle savait qu'elle touchait du doigt la réponse mais impossible de se remémorer pourquoi elle ressentait une telle urgence. Si son esprit se posait mille et une questions, son corps, lui, semblait vidé de toute énergie.

- Sakura ?! C'est moi, c'est Hinata. Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es gelée, tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Persévéra la jeune Hyûga. Sakura ! Mais où est Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

L'héritière du Byakugan s'agenouilla près de la fleur et la prit dans se bras, lui frictionnant le dos avec force pour essayer de la réchauffer. Elle attendait toujours que Sakura montre la moindre réaction. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la jeune fille soit dans un tel état ? Hinata était perdue les deux amis s'étaient-ils disputés ? Après tout, cela pourrait effectivement expliquer la détresse dans laquelle Sakura semblait se trouver et l'absence troublante de Naruto alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Sakura, est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés Naruto et toi ? Demanda Hinata tout en continuant ses frictions. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là ?

Hinata, la personne à ses côtés était Hinata. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ! Mais qu'elle lui dise quoi ? Elle essaya de bouger, d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de grave mais qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien seulement elle semblait n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur ses membres. Elle remercia mentalement la jeune fille qui la réchauffait doucement, lui permettant de réfléchir plus rapidement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, c'était une question de minutes maintenant.

Soudain, une phrase d'Hinata fit réagir quelque chose en elle.

- Sakura, est-ce que vous vous êtes disputé Naruto et toi ?

Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient disputés ? Non, il ne lui semblait pas. Alors pourquoi au milieu de toute cette tristesse, elle ressentait une colère sourde contre son ami ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là ?

Naruto n'était pas là ? Elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter en elle. Il n'était pas là ? Ou plutôt, il était parti ?

_« Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai sûrement déjà loin. » _

_« Ne m'en veux pas trop pour t'abandonner ainsi. »_

Le barrage qui retenait jusqu'alors ses souvenirs se brisa brusquement et sous l'afflux des images qui lui revinrent, Sakura poussa un gémissement plaintif.

.

Malgré le fait que Sakura ait enfin réagi, le gémissement de la jeune fille ne fit qu'inquiéter Hinata davantage. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander une nouvelle fois ce qui n'allait pas mais elle crut entendre un léger murmure.

- Sakura ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Voulu-t-elle s'assurer.

- … est parti… Il est parti, marmotta Sakura d'une voix rauque.

- Qui est parti ? C'est Naruto ? Il est parti parce que vous vous êtes disputé, c'est ça ? Interrogea Hinata, la voix hésitante.

Quelque chose lui disait que Sakura ne serait pas dans un tel état pour une simple dispute et elle avait l'impression qu'une catastrophe se profilait devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Devant l'absence de réponse de son amie, elle insista de plus belle.

- Est-ce que c'est bien ça Sakura ?

La jeune fille releva soudainement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hinata. Cette dernière y lu une souffrance et une solitude si fortes qu'elle comprit finalement ce qui s'était passé alors même que Sakura trouvait enfin la force d'articuler les trois petits mots qui résumait la situation qu'elle refusait d'admettre.

- Naruto a déserté.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Impossible, Naruto n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il devait y avoir un malentendu. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Sakura esquissait un geste avec son bras. Elle suivit le mouvement et non loin d'elles, elle aperçut une feuille froissée sur le sol. Comprenant l'intention de son amie, elle saisit le papier et lui tendit.

.

Elle l'avait dit. Enfin, elle avait pu prononcer ces mots. _« Naruto a déserté »_, cela sonnait d'une façon tellement étrange dans son esprit mais elle ne voulait pas encore y réfléchir. Pas maintenant. Elle n'en avait pas encore la force pour le moment. Abattue, elle ne pu rien ajouter d'autre et elle se contenta d'observer la réaction d'Hinata. Cette dernière ne semblait pas pouvoir la croire. Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'une preuve tangible et incontestable pour accepter la situation, elle tendit faiblement la main vers la lettre que son coéquipier avait rédigée. Son amie sembla deviner son intention et elle ramassa à sa place la note manuscrite avant de lui tendre. Sakura hocha négativement la tête avant d'ouvrir doucement la bouche.

- Lis là, bredouilla-t-elle.

Hinata porta alors son attention sur ce qui était rédigé et son regard horrifié fut la dernière image que Sakura distingua avant de se laisser aller à la vague de torpeur qui la submergea.

- Sakura ! Perçu-t-elle dans un dernier sursaut de conscience.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur un lit, dans une chambre d'hôpital à n'en pas douter au vu des murs blancs et de l'odeur de désinfectant qui embaumait l'air. La lumière étant trop forte pour elle, elle referma les paupières en poussant une faible plainte. Un léger chuintement se fit entendre et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle put se rendre compte que les rideaux avaient été tirés diminuant ainsi la luminosité de la pièce. Elle tourna son regard vers la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- C-Combien ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque et fatiguée.

- Tu es ici depuis deux jours Sakura. Hinata t'a trouvée alors qu'elle rentrait de mission mais elle n'a pas pu nous dire depuis combien de temps tu étais là. Le choc émotionnel que tu as subi est important, lorsqu'elle t'a amenée à l'hôpital tu étais dans un état préoccupant. Nous étions vraiment inquiètes tu sais ? Expliqua doucement Shizune.

Deux jours ? Elle était là depuis deux jours ? Une vague de panique la submergea.

- U-Ume ? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Lorsque la maman du jeune Hiroki a vu que tu n'étais pas là, elle l'a ramenée chez elle et a proposé à ta mère de la garder pour la nuit. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qu'Ume était ravie de passer la nuit chez son ami. Quant à la seconde nuit, Ume l'a passée chez moi je m'occuperai d'elle jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes suffisamment reposée, sourit la jeune femme.

Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement sa sœur allait bien, c'était l'essentiel.

- Maître Tsunade devrait bientôt arriver, en attendant je vais t'examiner si tu le veux bien.

Sakura hocha difficilement la tête elle n'avait plus la force de parler. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'allait lui dire son maitre et elle ne voulait pas répondre aux questions qu'elle allait sans aucun doute lui poser. C'était trop tôt. Elle-même peinait encore à accepter la situation. Alors expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à une autre personne, elle n'en était pas capable. _Pas encore_. Elle laissa Shizune l'examiner, répondant par des légers hochements de têtes à ses quelques questions, appréhendant la venue de son maître. Elle espérait que Tsunade comprendrait qu'elle n'était pour l'instant pas prête à répondre à ses interrogations et qu'elle lui laisserait un peu de glissement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait la sorti de ses réflexions. Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour voir son maître entrer dans la chambre qu'elle occupait.

L'Hokage s'avança tranquillement après avoir refermé la porte et suite à un léger coup d'œil à Sakura, elle reporta son attention sur son assistante.

- Merci Shizune, tu peux nous laisser. Ume va t'attendre sinon et si j'ai bien compris, cette petite demoiselle n'aime pas ça, rajouta Tsunade avec un sourire amusé.

- Bien Tsunade-sama, acquiesça la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Sakura qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Profites-en pour te reposer Sakura et ne t'inquiète de rien : je m'occupe de ta sœur et une infirmière surveille ta mère chez toi, expliqua gentiment Shizune. Je te vois demain, termina-t-elle tranquillement l'air bienveillant.

Sur ce, elle s'inclina devant l'Hokage et elle quitta la pièce. Sitôt la jeune femme sortie, Tsunade se tourna vers Sakura qui n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole depuis l'arrivée de son maître. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de s'assoir près du lit de son élève et de fixer cette dernière qui ne semblait pas décidée à entamer la conversation. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser brutalement c'était son rôle de maître d'être là pour son élève et si cette dernière n'était pas encore prête à lui parler, elle patienterait autant que nécessaire. D'autant qu'Hinata lui avait donné les grandes lignes de la situation et que la lettre que Naruto avait laissée pour sa coéquipière expliquait plutôt bien les circonstances.

Elle surprit le regard interrogatif que la jeune fille portait sur elle et lui répondit par un sourire compréhensif avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur sa chaise sous le regard soulagé et reconnaissant de son élève. Rien ne pressait, alors elle attendit.

_Elle attendit_ que Sakura parvienne à suffisamment accepter ce qui arrivait pour pouvoir en parler. _Elle attendit_ que Sakura surmonte la souffrance que le départ de son ami avait entraînée. _Elle attendit_ parce qu'elle savait parfaitement dans quelle situation la jeune fille se trouvait. Après tout, elle aussi avait subit l'abandon de ses coéquipiers avant de finalement quitter le village qui ne lui rappelait que de douloureux souvenirs. Elle espérait simplement que Sakura ne ferait pas la même erreur qu'elle et ne fuirait pas comme elle l'avait fait des années auparavant en enfouissant au plus profond d'elle -même le chagrin qui la tenaillait et en préférant se dérober face à ses sentiments plutôt que de les affronter. Car la chute n'en serait que plus brutale elle l'avait expérimenté elle-même.

Un léger mouvement de draps attira son attention, la stoppant dans son introspection. Elle posa son regard sur Sakura qui semblait chercher la force de parler. Après quelques essais infructueux, cette dernière trouva enfin la volonté de prononcer ses premières paroles depuis que Tsunade était entrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

La brève discussion entre l'Hokage et Shizune suivie par le départ de cette dernière la conforta dans son idée que la blonde souhaitait l'interroger. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les fins draps blancs. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore, elle n'était pas prête à évoquer la désertion encore brûlante de son ami. Mais son maître comprendrait-elle ? Elle se tendit davantage lorsque Tsunade s'assit à ses côtés semblant attendre qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle se connaissait, elle était devenue plus forte ces dernières années mais parler maintenant était trop lui demander. La blessure était encore trop fraîche elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer avant de pouvoir répondre à des questions qui ne feraient que jeter du sel sur ses plaies ouvertes.

Le fait que son maître ne l'ait pas encore priée de parler suscita sa curiosité et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard interrogatif auquel Tsunade répondit par un sourire compréhensif. Un soulagement sans nom ainsi qu'une bouffée de gratitude s'emparèrent alors de Sakura. Elle se sentait presque un peu sotte : comment avait-elle pu douter de celle qui lui faisait face ? Alors qu'entre tous, elle avait été la personne qui l'avait toujours soutenue, celle qui l'avait aidée à devenir la kunoichi qu'elle était désormais, celle qui avait écouté ses craintes et son mal-être lorsque sa mère s'était effondrée et surtout, celle qui avait vécu la même souffrance des années plus tôt. Elle aurait dû savoir que son maître serait la mieux placée pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Elle se tortura encore quelques minutes avec cette constatation quand une nouvelle prise de conscience prit le pas sur ce qui la perturbait quelques secondes auparavant. Son maître avait effectivement vécu tout cela. Et elle l'avait surmonté. Elle avait réussi à se construire avec cette douleur et à devenir la femme extraordinaire qu'elle était. Certes, l'abandon de ses coéquipiers était survenu alors qu'elle était un peu plus âgée mais les faits étaient là : la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie ne l'avait pas empêché d'avancer. Bien sûr, elle avait marqué son âme au fer rouge mais elle ne la définissait pas. Tsunade était devenue une ninja de légende avec ses compagnons et l'était restée une fois ces derniers partis. Et Sakura était l'élève de Tsunade, celle qui avait reçu son enseignement, celle qui avait été considérée comme digne de devenir la disciple du Godaime. Si son maître avait pu surmonter cette épreuve, elle aussi. Il lui fallait seulement un peu de force, elle pouvait le faire.

Cherchant le courage de se lancer, la jeune fille serra inconsciemment ses doigts sur les draps, les froissant par la même occasion. Elle fixa l'Hokage qui lui portait désormais toute son attention avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Elle tenta d'articuler quelques mots sans résultat plusieurs fois. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, un premier mot franchit la barrière de ses deux croissants de chair.

- Na-Naruto, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Tsunade lui lança un regard encourageant. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable. _Elle était son élève après tout se dit-elle avec un soupçon de fierté._

Le regard encourageant de son maître fut la clé pour déverrouiller ses lèvres qui laissèrent filer quelques mots de plus.

- Il a déserté vous savez ?

.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

La conversation menée avec son maître avait été longue et douloureuse. Plusieurs fois la jeune fille avait cru craquer mais le regard empli de fierté et de compassion de Tsunade l'avait aidée à surmonter la souffrance pour un temps, lui permettant de répondre aux questions du chef du village. L'Hokage venait de quitter sa chambre après lui avoir donné rendez-vous dans son bureau trois jours plus tard, une fois qu'elle se serait reposée. Sakura l'avait interrogée sur les raisons de ce cette réunion mais Tsunade avait refusé de lui donner des détails supplémentaires, se fendant d'un « Tu verras bien, repose-toi pour l'instant. » que la jeune fille avait trouvé frustrant au plus haut point. Néanmoins elle était trop fatiguée pour insister, elle avait donc simplement hoché la tête, résignée, tout en faisant une petite moue pour signifier son mécontentement.

Amusée et rassurée par le fait que Sakura ait assez de force pour râler un minimum, l'Hokage était rapidement sortie de la chambre, ne laissant pas le temps à sa disciple de lui poser davantage de questions auxquelles elle refuserait de répondre. La jeune fille allait avoir besoin de repos pour encaisser ce qu'elle allait devoir lui annoncer et même reposée, elle se doutait que leur future discussion ne serait pas simple. Comment lui expliquer que l'équipe qui était si chère à son cœur, cette équipe qu'elle essayait de sauver depuis trois longues années, cette équipe à laquelle elle était si fière d'appartenir, allait être _dissoute_ ? Tsunade se pinça le nez et soupira longuement parfois, elle se maudissait d'avoir accepté le poste d'Hokage. La vie était indiscutablement plus simple lorsqu'elle était « Le légendaire pigeon ».

.

* * *

><p><em>Trois jours plus tard<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Sakura était face à l'imposant bâtiment rouge où se trouvait le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner un peu de courage avant d'étouffer un ricanement un peu amer. Du courage ? Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Après tout, que pouvait-il encore se passer de pire ? Secouant la tête, elle se mit en marche, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers avant de se retrouver face à la porte du bureau qui l'intéressait. Elle allait s'avancer pour frapper à la porte mais la soudaine sensation d'une main sur épaule gauche l'interrompit, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna prestement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle, une main sur sa poitrine.

- Désolé Sakura, ce n'était pas le but, répondit l'adulte qui semblait amusé.

- Tsunade-sama vous a aussi convoqué ? Demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

- Oui. Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec… Tu sais ? Hésita maladroitement son professeur.

Le regard de Sakura se voila alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle savait, elle n'était pas idiote. La désertion de Naruto avait des conséquences et elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait d'y être confrontée dès maintenant.

- Comment te sens-tu ? L'interrogea doucement Kakashi.

- Je… Ça va. Je vais bien, je… Ça va.

C'était un beau mensonge et ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre mais la jeune femme avait décidé d'arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ou plutôt, la tristesse l'avait quittée pour une autre émotion : la colère. Elle ruminait seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital depuis trois jours et après avoir épuisé le stock d'excuses qu'elle pouvait trouver à Naruto, elle avait compris qu'elle était en colère. Furieuse même. Furieuse à cause de son départ, furieuse à cause de sa lettre, furieuse à cause de leur promesse, furieuse pour tout. L'homme posa un regard compatissant sur elle, sans chercher à insister. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle traversait et il se contenterait d'être là si elle avait besoin. Il était encore trop tôt pour parler à cœur ouvert du départ du blond : la plaie était encore bien trop fraîche. Alors il fit la même chose que dans la chambre d'hôpital de son élève après qu'il eut appris la nouvelle : il resta auprès d'elle, comme une ombre silencieuse mais non moins apaisante. Ils avaient tout le temps de parler.

Fixant de nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme, il s'aperçu qu'elle le regardait. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle lui offrit un sourire sincère, le remerciant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de toquer à la porte du bureau pour annoncer leur présence.

- Entrez.

C'était l'heure de vérité.

.

Tsunade les attendait assise, ses coudes appuyés sur son bureau et les mains croisées. Elle les laissa s'avancer avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bien, je suppose que vous avez une idée de la raison de votre venue ?

Tous deux hochèrent la tête.

- Parfait. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne va pas être facile à entendre et je pense qu'il n'y pas de bonnes façons pour vous l'annoncer. Je vais donc être directe et j'en suis désolée.

Shizune, fidèle à son maître, se tenait debout derrière elle, un peu en retrait, une expression de compassion dessinée sur son visage. Sakura se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que la déclaration imminente allait encore correspondre à une catastrophe. Un coup d'œil à Kakashi lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être tendue face à cette brusque entrée en matière de Tsunade. Elle reposa son regard sur son maître, attendant silencieusement la sentence.

- Naruto ayant déserté, vous n'êtes plus que deux des quatre membres originaux de l'équipe sept. Yamato était seulement un capitaine temporaire pour remplacer Kakashi lorsqu'il était blessé et Saï a retrouvé Danzo et la Racine une fois votre mission terminée, exposa Tsunade.

Sakura blanchit soudainement, comprenant où son maître voulait en venir. Cette dernière poussa un bref soupir avant de reprendre.

- Après une longue réflexion, j'ai donc décidé de dissoudre l'équipe sept. Sakura, Kakashi : je suis désolée. Les ninjas sont en sous-effectifs depuis quelques mois et je ne peux pas me permettre de garder une équipe dépossédée de la moitié de ses membres, j'espère que vous pouvez le comprendre.

Alors que Kakashi hochait la tête après s'être figé un instant, Sakura, elle, avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur elle. _Dissoudre l'équipe ? _Tsunade n'était pas sérieuse ?

- Je vous laisse bien entendu choisir vos réaffectations. Kakashi, si tu le souhaites, tu peux redevenir un Jonin sans équipe à charge ou bien tu peux aussi réintégrer l'anbu. C'est à toi de juger. Sakura, tes possibilités sont multiples. Bien sûr, une place de ninja médical t'attend à l'hôpital si tu en as envie et tu peux intégrer une équipe déjà formée mais je voudrais te faire une autre proposition. Que penserais-tu de… Sakura ?

La jeune fille revint brusquement sur terre, comprenant que l'on s'adressait à elle.

- Oui ?! Je… Je, je suis désolée, j'étais… Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps ? Proposa doucement l'Hokage à sa disciple qui semblait perdue.

- Non, non, c'est bon. Je suis… C'est bon, je vous écoute.

- Très bien. Je disais donc que je souhaitais te faire une proposition : je pense que tu es apte à devenir Jonin et qu'il pourrait être intéressant pour toi de prendre la charge d'une équipe de Genins. Tu es assez mâture et t'ayant formée, j'ai confiance en toi pour faire un bon travail. Je te laisse un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, préviens-moi lorsque tu auras fait ton choix. Kakashi, est-ce que tu as une réponse à me donner ou te faut-il un peu de temps ?

- Non, j'ai pris ma décision, répliqua Kakashi.

Sakura se tourna vers lui, inquiète de qu'il allait dire.

- Je souhaite réintégrer l'anbu. Je me présenterai demain à la première heure au bureau des admissions pour régler les formalités. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

- Très bien, répondit l'Hokage.

Kakashi partit, non sans un dernier regard pour celle qui avait été son élève, se doutant que sa décision l'avait fait souffrir. Les anbus avaient souvent de longues missions et avaient peu de temps pour eux. Ils ne se verraient donc pas avant un moment. Une fois sorti du bureau, il s'adossa à la porte et souffla, l'impression de fuir lâchement le taraudant. Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il se remettait en marche. Malgré toutes les belles promesses qu'il s'était fait, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait : il fuyait.

.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Sakura n'avait toujours pas réagit suite à la proposition de son maître. Alors qu'elle croisait les prunelles chocolat de son maître, elle eut l'impression qu'un ouragan naissait en elle. _Devenir une Jonin et s'occuper d'une équipe de Genins ?_ Etait-ce une blague ? Son coéquipier venait de déserter, son équipe avait été dissoute et elle lui proposait une petite promotion et une nouvelle équipe pour se consoler ? Certes, elle était furieuse contre Naruto mais de là à l'oublier pour reprendre sa vie normalement, il y avait un monde ! Comment Tsunade pouvait-elle lui proposer une chose pareille ?! La jeune femme sentit sa colère changer de cible, préférant son maître à son coéquipier. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle reste là sans rien dire.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Tsunade fixa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, étonnée par le regard noir qu'elle arborait.

- Je n'ai pas compris, qu'as-tu dit Sakura ?

Son regard se durcit et le l'émeraude de ses yeux se transforma en un vert de gris orageux. Elle serra ses poings et répéta sa question avec davantage de force dans la voix.

- Je vous ai demandé si vous plaisantiez.

La phrase avait fusé, cinglante dans le silence oppressant du bureau. Le ton était acerbe et tout dans l'attitude de la jeune femme laissait transparaître sa colère. Abasourdie par la soudaine transformation de Sakura, Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son assistante mais la brune ne pu que lui renvoyer l'exact reflet de son regard perdu. Elles avaient beau savoir que Sakura possédait un fort caractère, caractère qui s'était encore renforcé depuis que l'actuelle Hokage l'avait prise sous son aile, elles ne l'avaient jamais vue dans un tel état de rage. Tsunade décida d'essayer de désamorcer la situation avant que des paroles regrettables ne soient prononcées.

- Ecoute Sakura, je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas encore prête à parler de tes options mais je pense que…

- Pas prête à parler de mes options ? L'interrompit durement Sakura. Pas prête à parler de mes options ? Répéta-t-elle dans un ricanement grinçant. Je dois rêver n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que me proposer la moindre de ses options ? Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mais j'ai dû me tromper. Si vous pensez que je ne vais pas ramener Naruto par la peau des fesses à Konoha, vous vous trompez lourdement !

- Sakura ! Tu… Tenta Shizune, qui semblait partagée entre compassion et irritation.

- « Sakura ! Tu… quoi ? », la coupa agressivement la jeune fille. Sakura, tu dépasses les bornes ? Proposa-t-elle avec un ton méprisant. Sakura, tu devrais te calmer ? Oh non, je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts, un sourire froid dessiné sur son visage. Sakura, tu devrais te montrer plus respectueuse envers Tsunade-_sama _? Dit-elle en accentuant sarcastiquement le « sama ».

- Sakura ! Intervint Tsunade. Cela suffit maintenant ! Continua-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- Vous avez raison, répondit la jeune fille avant que Tsunade ne puisse continuer. Ça suffit. Je ne veux plus rien entendre venant de vous. Je pars dès demain et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher. Après tout, cela semble être une habitude chez les membres de l'équipe sept de déserter alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai !

- Tais-toi maintenant ! Sakura, c'est un ordre ! Tonna Tsunade. Tu vas te taire et m'écouter attentivement, reprit-elle plus calmement. Naruto a déserté depuis plus d'une semaine. J'ai envoyé des anbus à sa poursuite à la minute où Hinata m'a prévenu et ils n'ont pu trouver aucune trace de son passage. Que comptes-tu faire alors que tu n'es même pas une spécialiste de la traque et qu'il s'écoulé plus d'une semaine depuis son départ ? Je te fais la promesse que si tu peux me donner une seule preuve que tu pourrais faire mieux que l'équipe précédente, qui était entraînée pour ces situations, je te laisserai y aller. Maintenant, je t'écoute.

- Je !... Je… Je le connais mieux qu'eux, je pourrais le retrouver, j'en suis sûre ! Je vous en prie Tsunade-sama, dit piteusement Sakura.

La jeune fille était au bord du gouffre : la colère disparaissait pour laisser place au désespoir. Le discours de son maître l'avait brutalement ramenée à la réalité. Si des anbus expérimentés n'avaient pas pu retrouver sa trace trois jours après son départ, que pourrait-elle faire plus d'une semaine après sa désertion ? Elle n'était pas une spécialiste de la traque et encore moins une ninja sensorielle. En quoi pourrait-elle faire mieux que l'équipe d'élite que Tsunade avait envoyée ?

Voyant le regard désespéré que possédait sa disciple, Tsunade se leva pour venir lui faire face. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Sakura… Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je veux seulement t'éviter de faire la même bêtise que moi quand j'avais ton âge. Ne reste pas dans le passé, va de l'avant. Il reviendra, tu dois lui faire confiance. Sois en colère après lui mais cherche à le pardonner. On ne peut pas vivre dans la haine pour toujours, elle finit par nous détruire. Tu dois penser à toi maintenant. A toi ainsi qu'à ta famille. Ta mère et ta sœur ont besoin de toi et… Kakashi aussi, termina-t-elle hésitante.

- Mais il a fui ! S'indigna Sakura. J'avais besoin de lui et il est parti !

- Ne lui en veux pas, un jour il te racontera son histoire et tu comprendras. Mais sache que Kakashi, plus que quiconque, est dévasté par le départ de tes coéquipiers et se considère comme responsable. Je pense qu'inconsciemment le fait de rejoindre l'anbu est une punition. Mais quand il sera prêt à faire face à tout cela, il aura besoin de ton soutien. Alors exprime ta colère, seulement fais attention de ne pas en rester prisonnière : tu vaux bien mieux que ça Sakura, je te l'assure.

- J'ai… J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir autre chose que de la colère, sanglota la jeune fille, les yeux baignés de larmes. De la colère et de la tristesse. Je n'arrive même plus à me contrôler…

- Je sais Sakura, je sais… Ça passera, je te le promets. Tu n'es pas toute seule, je vais t'aider. Je ne laisserai pas la colère ou la peine te dévorer tu m'entends ? Tout ira bien, je vais m'occuper de toi, termina Tsunade en enlaçant doucement la jeune femme. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Après un long moment passé avec son maître pendant lequel la jeune fille s'était excusée de son emportement, Sakura était rentrée chez elle dans un état second, inconsciente de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à regagner sa maison. Dans un demi-coma, elle traversa le couloir et passa devant la chambre de sa mère dont la porte était fermée, puis devant celle de sa sœur. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte qui laissait voir un joyeux capharnaüm composé de jouets en tous genres. Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé : Ume ne changerait jamais. La petite fille dormait actuellement chez Shizune qui s'était proposée pour la garder afin que Sakura ait un peu de temps pour elle et cette dernière ne pouvait que bénir la brune pour cette idée.

Elle gagna donc sa chambre à pas de loup et referma doucement la porte derrière elle pour ne pas réveiller sa mère. Souhaitant se changer et dormir pour échapper au moins pour quelques heures à la réalité, elle se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir son pyjama. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de meuble, un T-shirt tomba à ses pieds. Elle le ramassa par automatisme pour le remettre sur l'étagère qu'il avait accidentellement quitté lorsque le motif présent sur le vêtement attira son attention. _Un tourbillon_.

Elle fixa le T-shirt noir sans réellement le voir en se rappelant que son coéquipier avait pour mauvaise habitude d'oublier ses affaires n'importe où. Ainsi, elle s'était retrouvée avec quelques uns de ses T-shirts sur les bras qu'il avait oubliés lors de soirées passées chez elle ou qu'il avait mis dans son sac par inadvertance lors de missions et qu'il ne lui avait jamais réclamés. Si au début, elle s'était obstinée à lui ramener, elle avait vite abandonné en se rendant compte qu'elle finissait immanquablement par les retrouver de nouveau chez elle ou dans son sac. Elle avait fini par relativiser en se disant que cela lui ferait des vêtements de rechange lorsqu'il passait la nuit chez elle et qu'elle pouvait toujours s'en servir en tant que pyjama.

Seulement, en ce moment, ces habits ne faisaient que lui renvoyer en pleine figure le départ de son coéquipier et une nouvelle fois elle sentit la colère. Suivant les conseils de Tsunade, elle choisit de la laisser s'exprimer et ne la restreint pas.

Il était parti lui aussi ; il l'avait abandonné alors que trois ans auparavant il lui avait promis de l'attendre afin qu'ils partent tous les deux à la poursuite de Sasuke. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était qu'il n'ait pas voulu l'emmener avec lui. Après tout, ils étaient une équipe. Elle renifla dédaigneusement : _une équipe ?_ Apparemment elle était la seule à encore penser de cette façon : depuis quand une équipe agissait ainsi ? Partant les uns après les autres, agissant avec égoïsme…

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par _« je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques »_ ?! Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était un ninja : elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre elle-même. Elle avait beau être moins puissante que Naruto, elle n'en était pas faible pour autant : Tsunade l'avait choisie comme disciple, elle parmi tant d'autres ! C'était bien la preuve qu'elle était forte, non ? A moins que… A moins que ce ne soit cela ! Son coéquipier ne croyait toujours pas en ses capacités ! Il la prenait encore pour la petite fille effrayée et inutile qu'elle avait été dans sa jeunesse. Une vague de colère la submergea. Alors c'était ça : malgré tous ses efforts, il ne la trouvait toujours pas suffisamment fiable pour partager avec elle ses projets. Il avait préféré partir comme un voleur, sans prévenir personne, lui laissant seulement cette lettre pathétique.

Un grondement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et sa rage s'intensifia. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu croire ? Qu'elle serait triste pendant quelques semaines avant de finir par comprendre pourquoi il avait agit ainsi ? Que dès lors elle lui pardonnerait, attendant sagement qu'il daigne revenir au village ou encore qu'on lui annonce sa mort ? Il était véritablement stupide ! La tristesse, la compréhension, le pardon, la patience… En ce moment, elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela. La seule chose qu'elle éprouvait c'était une rage de plus en plus forte. Non, après réflexion, ce n'était pas la seule chose : en plus d'être dans une colère froide, elle se sentait trahie trahie par celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère.

Où était le jeune homme qui pensait toujours à ses amis en premier ? Celui qui ferait tout pour les rendre heureux ? Celui qui pensait que les liens étaient primordiaux ? Celui qui devenait plus fort, plus puissant pour pouvoir protéger ses amis de tous les dangers ? D'ailleurs, une semaine plus tôt, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait fait tout un discours à Sasuke sur l'importance des liens et le fait de rester unis pour convaincre ce dernier de revenir ? Elles étaient belles ses convictions si même lui ne réussissait plus à y croire !

Folle de rage, elle saisit brusquement le cadre contenant la photo de l'équipe sept posé sur sa table de chevet et le lança avec hargne contre le mur. Le verre se brisa et la photo voleta jusqu'au sol sans que Sakura ne daigne la regarder. Son attention s'était portée sur autre chose. Un objet bien particulier : une jolie boîte en bois que Naruto lui avait fabriqué pour un anniversaire et qui contenait tous les ordres de missions qu'ils avaient effectuées ensemble. Déjà, elle attrapait le coffret pour le jeter à travers la pièce. Les feuilles qu'il contenait s'échappèrent et dans un élan de colère irrépressible, la jeune fille déchira celles qu'elle pu rattraper.

Elle ravageait toujours sa chambre lorsque plusieurs flocons de neige se déposèrent sur ses épaules et les meubles alentours alors qu'une fine couche de glace apparaissait sur sa fenêtre la faisant se stopper brusquement. Elle avança doucement vers la vitre désormais gelée qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts, presque hésitante. Le contact de la glace la fit sursauter et elle retira vivement ses doigts.

Médusée, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, toutes traces de neige ou encore de glace avaient disparues.

- Et en plus je deviens folle, c'est le bouquet, maugréa la jeune fille.

Excédée, elle poussa un long soupir, la surprise qu'elle avait ressentie avait atténué sa colère pour un temps. Désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'à rassurer sa mère qui avait sans aucun doute entendu le vacarme qu'avait occasionné son excès de rage. Sans oublier, bien entendu, de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait provoqués. Elle détourna le regard de son image qui se reflétait dans la vitre pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

Si elle était restée quelques secondes de plus face à son reflet, elle aurait pu observer la couleur de ses yeux vaciller pendant un bref instant, passant promptement du vert au rose avant de reprendre leur teinte originelle.

...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! On termine sur un peu de suspens (j'espère en tout cas !) et les choses se mettent en place. Des réponses à vos possibles questions dans le chapitre suivant normalement. Pour la suite, je préfère ne pas donner de date (que je serai incapable de respecter, ne nous mentons pas !) mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux.<p>

Comme d'habitude, j'accepte tout : conseils, critiques et compliments (je suis une éternelle optimiste !).

A bientôt pour la suite, bisous !


End file.
